Difficulties with Decisions
by Jaideum
Summary: Sometimes one decision in life can change the course of time itself...


**Disclaimer: **I own only my own ideas, everything else belongs to their respective owners.

**Authors Note: **Written for the Dauntless Competition, Round Three.

**Difficulties with Decisions**

"_I wish I could turn back time, but I can't. I made a stupid decision because I thought I was invincible, and I'll pay for it the rest of my life."__  
__―__Simone Elkeles_

"_There's nothing more we can do for her, she'll be gone by morning."_

The voices had been drifting through her mind for what felt like an eternity. Still, she failed to decipher their meanings, only catching a few stray words as they rushed past her.

Everything felt wrong. Her body ached, her mind felt fuzzy, and for some reason neither wanted to co-operate with the other. She struggled to recall the events that had lead to these feelings, but all she caught were glimpses of things that made no sense. She could remember people, but they looked strange, as if they did not fit in with her perception of the world. There were places, but they felt as if they belonged in a different story, one she had briefly read, but never had the chance to finish.

There had been crying, she could hear the crying. Did that mean that there had not been crying, but there now was? Why would someone be crying right now? Had she caused this?

She should find a starting point, a name perhaps, her name would be best. She could recall letters; they had been addressed to- Eloise Mintumble? That felt accurate, befitting of the person she thought she could be. They had been sent from a school... Hogwarts. She was a witch.

"_She seems so restless, is there nothing you can give her?"_

"_Her body has gone through extreme physical changes in a matter of seconds. It is simply trying to adapt, I fear there is nothing that will help. We have never dealt with anything such as this before; we are unable to do much. How could you have done this to such a young woman?" _

Someone had done something to her? Had she been injured? No, that was not what had happened, it had been her choice, hers alone, but what had that choice been?

She was a witch. That was certain. Her name was Eloise Mintumble and she had attended Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What had she done after attending? She had definitely finished her last year and then, then she'd joined the Ministry of Magic. Her career choice had been the cause of many arguments between her and her parents; would she ever see them again? Were they the ones crying?

_Concentrate_, she had to concentrate, but why? What was the use if she was really going to die? Was she going to die? Why was she going to die? That was the reason concentration was needed.

An Unspeakable, that had been her choice. She'd loved the mystery surrounding the work, the prospect of doing things no one else could, or would be allowed to. She'd done something, something groundbreaking, something that would cause her death, but give her a legacy. She- Why could she not remember?

"_You should leave Sir; your presence makes no difference. She is too far gone to know what is happening around her. You're only punishing yourself."_

"_I did this; I'm the one at fault for everything that has transpired. I should be here to see what my decisions have caused."_

It had been her decision though, hadn't it? Why was someone else to blame? Why was someone being blamed at all? Her work had been groundbreaking; she would go down in history for it! They should be celebrating the legacy she was leaving behind. If only she could remember what that legacy was... it was so close, the thought would soon be within her grasp -

"_Her body's stopped moving! What's happening?" _

"_She- She's gone Sir, I'm sorry. We tried, but - I'm terribly sorry for your loss."_

* * *

**The Daily Prophet**

**Eloise Mintumble, Remembered**

_Eloise Mintumble, famous for being the first person to successfully travel back in time by more than a hundred years. Her story begins..._


End file.
